starlifefandomcom-20200215-history
The Shifter and The She
The Shifter and The She is an ancient Phoenian legend regarding the origins of their civilization. Though most Phoenians consider it no more than a legend, others are convinced that the events described actually happened, mainly due to the unexplainable fact that the phoenian language shares remarkable similarities in grammar and even similar/identical words to those of human languages. Carthagian phoenian, for example, is nearly identical to english, though some words are not shared between languages and most words have different spellings and use different alphabets. ''The Shifter and The She '' is often referred to by other names, including Vorsepellis and the Girl, The Gifts They Gave, and other similar deviations. Original Translation of Text Note that, as this is a direct translation, many clear differences in grammar between languages can be seen. I write to tell of how we became us. My ancestors give me the old ''stories ''of this place. For great Beings have given us Great Gifts of knowing things. For without their wisdom and their gifts, we would have been nothing more significant than the animals of which we find sustenance in. We learned when the two Beings came from their realm that life is more than making more life and more than eating. But here this is how things happened. There was some sense of strange in the dawn. Us of our kind felt crawling skin. But pure terror was felt as the air was torn apart into a opening to a strange land. Two beings appeared from this rift. One was clearly predator. Many of us our kind fled from this Great beast. But he made no lunge at those who stayed. Those who stayed were just as fearful as the runners, but their legs had become paralyzed with scare. The smaller Being had the mark of a hunting, but something about she made her not as scare. She had no teeth or claws or sharpness, and she seemed to calm those who were scare. She made a noise of speak to the beast, and he left into the cave of the air and returned with Gifts. The she made more noises of speak to all of us our kind. We had no understanding. She then made more noises of speak to the beast, who made speak back, and when speak had finished the She made an embrace to the beast and entered into the cave of air, and it became of normal air again. The beast and the gifts stayed. He was much of scare in the beginning, but he changed himself. He could do a shifting of shape, and he became one of our kind and we became ours of his kind and we were all of one blood. We gained abilities of thought, and as we did the Shifter taught us teachings of wisdom from the gifts. We learned of what worlds they had come from, and how eyes do not see all as much of what is real is hidden behind unreal. The Shifter did not know of what world of these hidden worlds he had originally come, and he did not know where the She was from either. We were taught languages, morals, civilize, writing, how to make new things from other things. We were taught how to bring ourselves out of the nature of animals and into the nature of civilization and sentience. He taught us of shape shifting. Those more his blood were good at skill. Those not his blood could not do the magic at all. But all gained intelligence. The ones who had been scare and run returned and became intelligence too. As time moved we learned more and more of how to make our civilization, and more about She and Shifter. She was a creature known as a human. She walked on her hind legs, which us of our kind found very strange at first but then we learned to do as well so that we could use our fronts as hands. Shifter, when he was not of our kind, walked on fours, but he had extras and did not need to walk on twos since he could still have free fronts on fours. Sometimes the Shifter would change into strange creatures from other worlds to teach us or entertain us. When our learning was done, Shifter took all of what was left of the gifts and hid them somewhere far off that we did not know of. He left with them. Occasionally a brother or sister in the village will claim to see a sight of him or the She, but hardly anyone ever sees them more than a glimpse. Perhaps they are still with us, or perhaps they have left and it is just hopeful imagine. Our civilization is still much in youth. Perhaps we will journey to these other worlds and find the She and the Shifter, or find other beings of their kind. They are of divinity to us, though they never clearly claimed it themselves. Their magic of teach gave us everything as gods would, therefore they are ours.